


Dancing

by ravyn_nevermore



Series: Sabriel Flufftober 2019 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Flufftober, Flufftober 2019, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 07:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20870432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravyn_nevermore/pseuds/ravyn_nevermore
Summary: Flufftober 2019 Day 1





	Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly reminder that comments are a fic author's paycheck, kudos are tips, and you can find me here: take-my-crookedwheel.tumblr.com

The smell of chocolate chip pancakes filled the apartment and Sam followed the aroma straight to the source. He walked quietly, fully intending on sneaking up behind his boyfriend. However, he was not altogether prepared for the sight of Gabriel in nothing but boxers and fuzzy, rainbow-striped slipper socks dancing enthusiastically while he flipped pancakes in a skillet. He had to hold his breath to keep from bursting out with laughter, but he failed.

Startled at first, Gabriel whipped around. "Good morning to you, too. What's so funny?"  
  
"Didn't know I was waking up to breakfast and Broadway," Sam teased him once he recovered from his laughing fit. "The socks really bring it all together."  
  
Gabriel made a face and pointed his spatula at Sam in a vague threat. "It's your fault I'm in a good mood! Besides, you signed up for this when you asked me to move in."

Grinning, Sam crossed the kitchen floor and immediately wrapped Gabriel in his arms. "I know. I suppose I better get used to it." He kissed his head and felt Gabriel go limp and lean against him.

"Yeah, you better. You could always dance with me you know."  
  
"Ha! Hard pass. I'm just fine watching you."

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy my content? Want a commission? Consider buying me a coffee! https://ko-fi.com/lizziestransformativelit


End file.
